Twist of Fate
by Saxifrace v. 2
Summary: R for no good reason. I think the original was R, so..yeah. Harry's branch of the "Taken" series, takes place duringaround chapter 8 of 'Chosen'. Also will probably not be finished.


**Welcoming!**

Hoorah. You've found your way into Harry's point-of-view. Kind of. Aren't you excited? From now on, I'll be uploading 'Chosen' and 'Twist of Fate' together, because the chapters will usually be a parallel to each other. If you have no clue what the hell I'm babbling about, click my name (Saxifrace), then click 'Taken.' Read it. After you read it, read 'Chosen.' And congratulate yourself, because then you'll be all caught up. Yay.

With no further ado, I give you an epic story of love, turmoil, and misunderstandings. Read and enjoy.

Or I'll eat you alive.

4AnJ

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

The things you make me want to do  
  
I'd rob a Quik-E-Mart for you 

_I'd go to the pound and let all the cats go free_

_As long as you'd be with me_

_I won't spend another night alone_

_I won't spend another night alone_

_I won't spend another night alone (Whoa)_

_I won't spend another night alone (One, Two Three, Yeah!)_

_The Ataris – I Won't Spend Another Night Alone  
_

* * *

"The Howl!" Harry called, and stepped into the flames. The earth spun, and he was delivered quite promptly into an elaborate study with packed bookshelves on every wall. He looked around in somewhat of an awe, until he noticed a girl sitting at a desk in the corner. She had looked up when the fire flared, and was now watching him skeptically, eyes narrow.

"…Who are you?" she asked, reaching discretely for her wand. Harry fumbled with his things, setting them down and offering a hand.

"Harry Potter. Sirius is my godfather. He sent word that he was coming early from France." He felt his face grow hot as she ignored his hand, giving him a once over before she returned to her work without another word. He couldn't be too bothered with her behavior, though, because Sirius came barreling into the room, nearly suffocating his godson in a bear hug.

"Harry! About damned time you got here."

"He hasn't stopped talking about it since graduation," Remus Lupin put in, standing in the doorway. When Sirius finally released Harry, Remus shook his hand and clapped him on the back. "Glad you're with us, Harry."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry replied, grinning crookedly as he stole an unnoticeable glace at the girl in the corner.

"No need for that, Harry. Just Remus will do." That would be hard to get used to. "I see you've met Charlotte." He motioned to the blonde, who reluctantly stood and joined the group.

"Briefly," Harry agreed, sending her a small smile that she did not return. Instead, she turned towards Remus, pushing onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm going to the Hub. Yes, I've already finished my writing; it's on the desk. No, I won't be late, and I won't bring any strange men home." This was said very exasperatedly, as if they had gone over it many times before. Remus chuckled, mussing her hair gently as he nodded. She graced him with the tiniest of smiles and slipped out the door. Remus watched her go, and then gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

"Let's get you settled. Sirius, why don't you start supper while I show Harry to his room?" Sirius nodded, moving into the kitchen while Remus gathered up Harry's trunk and started upstairs. Harry followed with Hedwig's cage.

Remus led him down the hall, dropping his trunk off in the last bedroom. He stopped Harry from leaving after the boy set down the cage, giving him a serious look.

"I should probably tell you that Charlotte won't accept you at first. She doesn't take well to strangers. Or anyone, really." Harry paused, sensing there was more. Remus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "…She will tell you her story in time. It isn't mine to tell, you see. But she will warm up to you eventually. Just don't let it bother you." Harry nodded, following him back downstairs. He hoped she would talk to him eventually.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. Charlotte wasn't home by the time Remus and Sirius both went to bed, but they didn't seem too concerned. Harry couldn't help but stay up to wait for her, though. He read through his apparation booklet in the study, glancing up when she finally staggered in. There was a bottle of something in her hand, and she was giggling fiercely at nothing in particular. Harry stood, moving cautiously to her side.

"…Charlotte?" Her blue eyes focused blankly on him, and she swayed.

"…Everett Skye Jakes?" she replied, bursting into hysterical giggles again. Harry felt himself grow red for the second time around her. Everett Skye Jakes was the lead singer of Toadstool, a wizard punk band. Harry didn't know whether to be flattered she called him Everett, or be offended because she was laughing. He watched as she took a swig of her mystery liquid and gaped.

"You're drunk!" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Really? That's bloody amazing. You must have aced Divination." She started to take another swig, but Harry snatched it from her hand, holding it above his head when she made a grab for it.

"I think you've had enough. Why don't you go sleep it off?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" she snapped bitterly, making another grab for her bottle. Harry held it from her reach, snatching her elbow and steering her towards the stairs. A whimper slid out as she struggled to free herself, but when he wouldn't release her, she slumped along, leaning slightly against him for support.

Harry helped Charlotte up the stairs and to her room, pausing in the doorway.

"You don't…need help or anything, right?" he asked, watching as Charlotte staggered to her bed. She shook her head, not even bothering with her nightclothes as she collapsed over the covers.

"…Goodnight."

"'Night…" Harry closed the door as he left, glancing back only once as he made his way to his room. …At least she was speaking to him. Even if she was drunk.

* * *

The next morning, Charlotte seemed back to normal, if not in a little more pain than usual. But after breakfast, she hit the books, no complaining. And she actually let Harry join her. They sat side by side, pouring over books on Aurors and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was apparently studying to become an Auror, and Remus was helping her study, assigning essays and 'homework.'

Harry read through an application booklet for the Auror University, looking up every so often to watch Charlotte work. Her fingers ran across pages as she read, and her quill flew across her piece of parchment, taking notes on important facts. Not unlike Hermione, actually. Once, she looked up and caught Harry staring, smirking at him. Harry turned red and returned to the booklet.

Remus interrupted their study party at noon, suggesting Charlotte take Harry into the village for lunch. The blonde paused before agreeing, closing her books with a small sigh. Harry returned the booklet to the desk and followed Charlotte to the door.

They walked in silence to the village, stopping outside a building with 'The Hub' written above the door. Charlotte's eyes ran over the building, then dropped to her feet. She squirmed as Harry looked down the street, eyes lighting up as he caught sight of another building. He snatched up Charlotte's hand, tugging her along. She blinked at him in surprise, tilting her head when he grinned at her.

"C'mon. Fish and Chips. My treat," he stated, squeezing her hand as she sent him an enormous smile and almost bounced after him into the shop.

* * *

"So why do you want to be an Auror?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Charlotte shrugged, stealing one of his chips.

"I don't know. I went to Durmstrang. Just the atmosphere in that school made me want to be an Auror in my first year. …What about you?" Harry paused, poking absently at a questionable looking chip.

"…I've always had a flare for Defense Against the Dark Arts, haven't I?" He let out a dry laugh, ignoring the look Charlotte was giving him. "I wasn't able to save my parents, so I thought I'd give saving someone else's a try…" The table lapsed into silence, until Charlotte reached across the table and slid her hand into his.

"I'm going to tell you a story," she started, interlacing their fingers. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl and a little boy. The little boy lived with his mummy and daddy, and the little girl lived with her uncle, who was best friends with the little boy's mummy and daddy. The little girl's parents died when she was an infant, killed by an evil monster.

"The little boy's mummy and daddy were working very hard to get rid of the monster. But he found out what they were doing." Harry's mouth went dry as he watched Charlotte, her eyes filled with tears as they locked with his.

"The little girl went to live with her grandmum in Bulgaria. The little boy lived with his aunt and uncle. He grew up. The little girl grew up. They went to different schools. They graduated. Then the little boy finished his parents' dream." Harry reached with his free hand to brush her tears away, letting his fingers rest momentarily on her cheek. Her eyes closed briefly, then she pulled away, pushing herself up.

"…I need to get back to work on my essay." She slipped away before Harry could say anything, leaving him alone at the table.

It was nearly five o'clock when Harry finally started back to the house. After he left the fish and chips shop, he wandered absently around the village, head down and shoulders hunched.

Charlotte didn't look up from her work when he shuffled through the door, but Sirius did. The man stood from where he was sitting at the table with Remus. He opened his mouth to demand where he had been, but the look that Harry sent Charlotte made him stop. When his godson started making his way up the stairs, Sirius followed, instructing Remus through a glance to consult his niece.

Harry had almost made it to the safety of his bedroom before he noticed Sirius, glancing over his shoulder as the man stepped on a squeaky floorboard. Sirius moved forward, opening his door and motioning him, ignoring the sigh that answered.

"So what happened? Where were you?" Harry shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"We had lunch, then I went for a walk. That's all."

"A walk for four hours? Charlotte came back at one. Where did you walk that occupied four hours?"

"Just around the village," Harry answered, his tone becoming slightly defensive. Sirius shook his head, leaning against the doorframe.

"Harry, what happened? Don't tell me 'nothing,' because I won't believe you. So you might as well fess up." Harry paused, taking a moment to think. What **had** happened? It wasn't as if they had a disagreement over something. She just left. It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. Sirius watched him expectantly, and Harry shook his head, eyes dropping to the ground.

"I don't know what happened, really," he answered quietly. Sirius didn't say anything, just lowering himself into a chair near the door. "We were getting lunch at the Fish and Chips shop. We got to talking about why we wanted to be Aurors, and I…I don't know. One minute we were sitting there at the table, and the next, she was making some excuse about finishing her essay." Sirius waited a moment, then stood, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"…Women are strange creatures. Trust me. …When she's good and ready, she'll talk to you." With a final pat, Sirius made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. Traveling back downstairs, he eyed the door of the study, hoping Remus was getting better results with Charlotte.

* * *

"You're trying to shut him out, Charlie," Remus stated patiently, trying to keep the girl's attention.

"I'm not, Uncle Remus. He just hasn't asked to get in." Charlotte tried to continue her essay, but her uncle's presence was distracting her. Especially because of all the questions he kept asking.

"Maybe if you got to know him instead of pushing him away as you do everyone else, you'll find you would rather keep the wall down." Remus's words stung, and he knew it. But he only watched her reaction, noting the way her back stiffened.

"I will not get hurt again," she said sharply, slamming her book shut and whirling around to glare at Remus. He regarded her calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know he'll hurt you? You haven't gotten a chance to know him, so you can't possibly have made a rational decision yet." Remus moved forward, kneeling next to Charlotte's chair. "Just give him a chance, Charlie. That's all I'm saying. Talk to him before you make your choice." Charlotte frowned, and nodded slowly, standing up.

"…Fine. Fine, I'll talk to him." Remus smiled, pushing himself up. He ruffled Charlotte's hair softly, nudging her towards the door.

"Go on, then. Sirius and I will make supper while you two are talking. Come down and join us when you're finished." Sirius looked up from the newspaper he was reading as the two emerged from the study. He arched an eyebrow as Charlotte headed purposely for the stairs, glancing over at Remus as he sat down.

"So what's going on?" he asked, blinking as Remus chuckled. When the other man didn't answer, he made a scoffing noise, returning to his paper. "You're playing matchmaker again, aren't you?"

"Perhaps," Remus replied, moving from his chair to the stove to make a kettle of tea. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're just a dirty romantic, aren't you? Don't think I haven't seen those romance novels you keep in the back corner of the study."

"Those are strictly for educational purposes," Remus replied haughtily, flicking his wand. The kettle whistled cheerfully, and he poured the water into two teacups, dipping the teabags. Sirius snickered, shaking his head.

"You're a sick man, Remus Lupin."

* * *

Charlotte stopped outside of Harry's door, taking a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door. A muffled 'Come in' answered, and she pushed the door open, shutting it quietly behind her. Harry was sprawled on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. When she came in, he looked up, jerking into a sitting position. The two regarded each other silently, before Harry motioned for Charlotte to have a seat.

"I'd rather stand, thank you. …I'd like to apologize for earlier." Harry shook his head, clearing his throat.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he replied softly, shifting to let his legs hang over the edge of the bed. Charlotte hesitated, then moved over to sit next to him, staring down at her hands.

"Yes there is. You at least deserve an explanation of…everything, really." Harry turned to watch her, picking absently at his shirt as she began. "…Uncle Remus was my father's brother. Three weeks after I was born – almost two months after you were born – Uncle Remus had come for a visit. He took me for a walk so my mother could get some sleep without worrying about me. …While we were gone, Voldemort came to my home and killed my mother and father. Uncle Remus was granted custody, and I lived with him until I was one. I suppose that's when you and I first met." A wistful smile appeared on her face, and Harry found himself smiling as well. Contagious, that one. "I have pictures of us together, you know. Would you like to see?" Her eyes sought out his, and he nodded quickly, standing and offering his hand.

"I'd love to." Charlotte paused, then took the offered hand and pulled herself up, leading him to her room. Harry made himself comfortable on the edge of her bed as she went for her shelf, selecting a book from the top shelf. She sat next to Harry and opened it, running her fingers over one of the pictures.

"…That's my mother and father." A blonde woman and a dark-haired man waved up at the two, smiling widely. Harry couldn't help but smiling back. It was obvious that Charlotte got her smile from her mother. There were other photographs of her parents, including one that had to have been taken close to their death. Pictures of baby Charlotte being held by her mother, or being rocked by her father. There was a picture of Remus holding Charlotte, staring down at her with an awed expression.

The pictures on the next page made Harry inhale sharply. One of his mother, holding Charlotte on one arm and himself on the other. She was laughing, shaking her head. There was another of the two babies together, obviously taken quite a while after the first. They were sitting in a playpen together, and baby Charlotte kept pushing baby Harry over. But he would valiantly push himself back up, scowl at her, and resume playing with his stuffed owl.

Charlotte – the one sitting next to Harry, not the one in the picture – made a choking noise, and a quick glance at her confirmed Harry's fear. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried to stop them, wiping quickly at her eyes. Harry removed the book from her hands and closed it, setting it aside as he gathered her into his arms. Her fingers wrapped around a chunk of his robes, clinging to him tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder. She was still crying, but it didn't really matter as Harry was too. Not quite as hard as she, but crying none-the-less.

He wished he could remember her. Remember what it was like living in Godric's Hollow with his mother and father. Remember what it was like playing in the playpen with Charlotte. Remember what it was like being able to hug his mum. Remember what it was like having to worry about nothing except a tooth coming in. …But he couldn't. Voldemort had made sure his life would never be normal. And Harry had rid the world of his evil. But the ruins still remained.

"I won't let anything hurt you anymore," he whispered in her ear, holding her tightly. "Trust me."

**Roar, I say!**

Yes, I got the Hub from That 70's Show. So sue me. …Not really. Review instead. Yeah. That's it.


End file.
